Frobin Fortnight: Drabbles
by Damselfish
Summary: "La sutileza no es una palabra que se pueda asociar a alguien como Franky" Traducción autorizada por ButterPie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ni One Piece ni ésta historia me pertenecen. El primero es de obra y propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y el segundo de **ButterPie. **

Eh aquí el link de la historia original: www. / s/ 10201633/1/ Frobin-Fortnight-Drabbles

* * *

**#01 Rutina (pre-timeskip)**

Cada vez que aterrizan en una isla, Robin es quien se ocupa de recolectar información, tanto de historia como de los acontecimientos actuales del lugar, mientras que Franky se queda en el Sunny haciendo reparaciones o algún tipo de mantenimiento. Aunque hay veces en que es él junto a Usopp los que salen en busca de nuevos suministros de cola y materiales de construcción; Pero eso significa que Robin se quedaría junto a Chopper o Zoro para proteger la nave. Casi nunca tiene la oportunidad de salir juntos por la isla, salvo las ocasiones en que salen en grupo que por lo general terminan en persecuciones, peleas rápidas y una huida hacia el Sunny.

Aunque eso nunca les molesta.

Porque cuando navegan de nuevo encuentran la manera de estar juntos, usualmente Robin está disfrutando de sus libros recién comprados o de algún material de investigación en la biblioteca y Franky viene y se sienta a su lado o en el suelo delante de ella y comienzan a hablar sobre los acontecimientos que vivieron en la isla pasada.

— ¡Deberías haber visto la cara de Usopp-_bro_!—Dice Franky moviendo las manos para mayor énfasis— Él estaba muy sorprendido cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en el lado equivocado de la ciudad ¡Y más encima habíamos terminado en una tienda donde vendían hongos exóticos!

Robin se ríe suavemente cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano—Parece que tuviste un día muy interesante, Franky.

Y así seguirían hablando hasta bien entrada la noche.

**#02 Cabello (Post-timeskip)**

Es cierto que Franky no vio cuando a Robin le comenzó a crecer el flequillo. Como también es cierto que no tenerlo significaba que se le hacía más fácil besarle su frente. Lo cual es una de las cosas que más le gusta hacer.

Es cierto que Robin encontró en el nuevo estilo de pelo de Franky un constante cambio un poco (demasiado) extravagante. Pero también es cierto que Franky no se caracteriza por ser alguien tímido. Lo cual es una de las razones de porque ella lo ama tanto.

**#03 Vuelo (pre-timeskip. Ennies Lobby)**

Ella nunca pensó que volar por pedo podría ser una experiencia agradable. De hecho, Robin nunca pensó que fuera posible volar así, ni siquiera se imaginó que existiera tal cosa. Pero mientras Franky la sostiene en sus piernas, con el culo gigante, completamente hinchado y teniendo la sentencia de muerte todavía sobre si, Robin se abstiene de reír de pura diversión.

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que nada era imposible para aquel cyborg.

Ni siquiera el enamorarse de una niña demonio.

**#04 Llamada telefónica (post-timeskip)**

Iceburg tenía varios Denden Mushis. Dos eran para el trabajo (Uno para los infantes de marina y otro para sus clientes más ''oscuros'') otro para sus proveedores y otro para su uso personal. Solo un grupo selecto de personas tenía el número de éste último y solo marcaban cuando se trataba de una emergencia.

La anciana Kokoro, Chimney, Paulie, su nueva secretaria y por supuesto, Franky, fueron los privilegiados para saber ese número; Y cuatro de cinco de ellos estaban siempre a la vista por lo que el Denden Mushi rara vez se utilizaba. Franky estaba inverso en sus aventuras como para llamar. Para suerte de Iceburg los piratas de Luffy eran muy famosos lo que le hacía fácil obtener noticias de Franky.

Era bien entrada la noche cuando el dende Mushi personal comenzó a saltar llamando la atención de manera odiosa, Sintió como Tyrannosaurus intentaba despertarlo, quedándose tranquilo solo cuando se incorporó. Al darse cuenta Iceburg de cual móvil estaba sonando todos los escenarios posibles comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza.

Chimney llamando para decirle que la vieja Kokoro se cayó o se murió…

Paulie llamando para informarle que el barco de los Strawhats se había hundido…

La nueva secretaria comunicándole que habían entrado a robar material…

O uno de los camaradas de Franky llamando para decirle que él….

Negó con la cabeza tratando de serenarse y tras frotarse los ojos descolgó el auricular.

—¿Hola?—Dijo con cautela mientras frotaba la cabeza de Tyrannosaurus.

—¡BAKABURG!—gritó Franky del otro lado-¡ELLA DIJO QUE SI!—y lo siguiente fueron sollozos y balbuceos sin sentido, de fondo se oían más gritos y aplausos. Iceburg apenas podía entender de lo que iba la llamada.

—NMAA ~ Suena muy feliz—Dijo sonriéndole al pequeño ratón sin dejar de escuchar lo que decían del otro lado de la línea.

Al día siguiente Iceburg se sorprendió al escuchar que tanto Kokoro, Chimney y toda la Franky-Family habían recibido la misma llamada. Ninguno tenía idea de a qué mujer se refería Franky pero todos coincidieron en que nunca se le había escuchado más feliz.

**#05 Unido (post-timeskip)**

Robin se sentó en una moderna mecedora que Franky le construyó en apenas cinco minutos, está estaba hecha de arce oscuro, tenia intrincadas terminaciones y un cómodo amortiguador en la espalda. Robin suspiró dejándose hundir en ella.

—Te dije que la puedo mover a tu habitación—dijo Franky tímidamente mientras la miraba.

Robin había encontrado la mecedora justo después de que estuviera terminada y se sentó en ella antes de que Franky la moviera a su habitación, a la biblioteca o a cualquier otro sitio que no fuera su desordenado taller.

A Franky le gustaba su taller, pero sabía que las botellas de cola vacías, los montones de papel arrugados, el olor a sudor, aceite y grasa no era lugar en el que debería estar su bella arqueóloga.

—Vamos Nico Robin, será súper genial cuando te sientes en ella en la biblioteca—dijo tratando de sacarla.

Pero ella, negó con la cabeza de manera desafiante. Porque incluso si el taller estaba húmedo y sucio Robin se sentía como una reina.

Aquí abajo estaba el reino de Franky, después de todo.

**#06 Nombre (Post-timeskip)**

—Meshi—Sugirió Luffy mientras comía carne y esquivaba los golpes de Nami.

—Namizo—Sugirió Nami mientras recibía un cuenco con tallarines de Sanji .

—Bryan—Sugirió Sanji, mientras discutía con Zoro por haberse burlado de su nombre.

—Wado—Sugirió Roronoa esquivando las patadas de Sanji (casi derriba a Usopp en el proceso)

—¡Usoppland!—Propuso Usopp colocándose un broche de oro.

—Tony—Apuntó Chopper tímidamente oculto como estaba detrás de Brook.

—Beethoven—sugirió Brook llevándose la taza de té a sus labios.

Pero Robin rechazó todas las sugerencias con una sonrisa amable, su mano frotando suavemente su vientre redondo—el nombre del bebé será Tom.

Y Franky comenzó a llorar rasgueando su guitarra mientras componía una canción sobre su súper mujer.

**#07 Lyric.**

Era una noche despejada, las aguas habían estado tranquilas los últimos días y el clima cálido, propicio para dormir.

Un ambiente así era excelente para hacer una fiesta.

Franky estaba sentado junto al mástil principal, tenía una botella con refresco de cola en la mano y le dirigía miradas (mal) disimuladas a Robin, quien, como de costumbre, estaba sumida en su lectura. Pretendía ser sutil, ya que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su interés hacia la arqueóloga, pero por supuesto, la sutileza no es una palabra que se pueda asociar a alguien como Franky.

Así que, como es obvio: Todos sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de su enamoramiento.

Especialmente el músico de la tripulación, quien se sonrío así mismo (si es que podía hacer eso ¡Yohohoho!) y le susurro a Usopp y a Chopper, mientras señalaba al carpintero de abordo: _**''percusión''**_ambos chicos entendiendo el mensaje implícito comenzaron a tamborilear un pegajoso ritmo en un barril de sake y un conjunto de bongos.

Luego Brock se dirigió hacia el cocinero y el espadachín y les indicó un ukulele y una guitarra a la orden de _**''cuerdas'' **_Con un aparente cabreo los aludidos se dirigieron hacia los instrumentos comenzando a rasguearlos. (No sin antes un comentario de Sanji diciendo que su bella Robin merecía algo mejor que un cyborg pervertido, a lo que Zoro respondió con uno de sus comentarios burlescos que los llevo a ambos a una pelea.)

(…Que los dejó a ambos con chichones en la cabeza. Cortesía de Nami)

Dirigiéndose finalmente a la navegante y a Luffy les indicó _**''viento'' **_y sacando de no sé donde una flauta y clarinete ambos comenzaron a tocar.

Arreglándose un poco el afro, Brock sacó de entre sus ropas una reciente composición.

Haciendo girar a Franky hacia la derecha, Brock—

''_**Ella está ahí sentada frente a ti''**_ —Franky lo miró arqueando una ceja.

''_**no te ha dicho nada aún, pero algo te atrae''**_

—¿Estas bien _bro_?—dijo Franky en un tono alto al que Brock acalló colocando su esquelético dedo sobre sus labios.

_**''Y tú no sabes por qué, pero te mueres por probar, ¿Quieres besar a la chica?''—**_El cyborg se sonrojo fuertemente.

''**Si la quieres, si la quieres mírala, mírala y ya veras, no hay que preguntarle''** —Franky quiso protestar pero los dedos de Brock seguían en su boca.

''_**Es posible que ella también quiera, hay una manera de preguntárselo''**_

—¿Cómo?—preguntó Franky.

''_**No digas nada, solo ve y besa a la chica''**_—Los grandes ojos de Franky iban de Brock a Robin y viceversa. La arqueóloga parecía ajena a la situación.

**¡Canta conmigo ahora! **_**¡Sha-la-la-la!**_**—**Los ojos del cybog se agrandaron aún más (si es que eso era posible) al darse cuenta que sus compañeros tenían diversos instrumentos y Usopp. Chopper y Zoro, si, Zoro, se añadían a la armonía vocal de Brock. _**'' ¡Oh! Mi mirada en el chico tímido, él no va a besar a la chica''**_Brock lo empujó hacia delante pese a las protestas de Franky que no valieron de nada cuando Luffy y Nami le dieron otro empujón, sin embargo el carpintero se devolvió a tiempo hacia la seguridad del mástil, su rostro tan o más rojo que un tomate maduro.

''_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la. No estés triste ¿Tienes vergüenza, pena? ¿Vas a perder a la chica?''**_

Robin bostezo sin apartar la vista del libro mientras Franky miraba suplicante a Brock para que se callara.

''_**Ahora es tu momento chico, flotando como Laboon, es mejor hacerlo pronto''**_el esqueleto volvió a empujarlo _**''No hay mejor tiempo que éste, ella no ha dicho nada y no lo va a decir hasta que beses a la chica''**_

El resto de la tripulación se unió a la armonía.

''_**Sha-la-la-la-la**_

_**No tengas miedo**_

_**Ya estás preparado**_

_**Va y besa a la chica''**_

Franky se masajeó el cuello. Tal vez tenían razón, tal vez era hora de decirle a Robin como se sentía, respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, aunque se detuvo a los pocos pasos…

''_**Sha-la-la-la-la**_

_**No pares ahora,**_

_**No trates de ocultarlo ahora**_

_**¿Quieres besar a la chica?''**_

Franky volvió a respirar hondo, sacando pecho, se dirigió hacia Robin, todos los demás se habían congregado en torno a Brock para presenciar el suceso. Robin levantó finalmente la vista del libro para posarla a un lado de la nave, el viento le movía el cabello en contraposición.

''_**Sha-la-la-la-la**_

_**Flotador largo**_

_**Escucha la canción**_

_**¡La canción dice besa a la chica!''**_

Franky estaba a unos metros de Robin pero ella seguía sin prestarle atención, su mirada fija estaba puesta en un punto en la distancia.

''_**Éste es el juego de la música**_

_**Haz lo que dice la música**_

_**¿Quieres besar a la chica?''**_

Estaba a solo unos pasos de ella y ella, había puesto su libro a un lado con los ojos aún puestos en el lejano horizonte, todavía ajena a lo demás. Brock y sus acompañantes se fueron acercando lentamente, aún cantando.

''_**Tienes que besar a la chica''**_

…Estaba tan cerca ahora…

'' _**¿Por qué no besas a la chica?''**_

Su mano buscó su hombro.

''_**Tienes que besar a la chica''**_

Su mano se posó ligeramente en su hombro pero Robin se puso rápidamente de pie y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

'' _**¡Ve y bésala ya!''**_

—Marines—dijo Robin señalando hacia donde ella había estado mirando antes, y en efecto, cinco buques de la marina se acercaban rápidamente.

-0-

''La derrota del pervertido'' como llegó a ser conocido en todo el mundo fue la pelea más rápida y devastadora que los infantes de marina han llegado a experimentar. Quedó grabada en la mente popular, cada madre se la contó a sus hijos, los comandantes a sus subordinados, de boca en boca, cada marine, pirata y civil conoció esta historia. Se exageraron algunas partes, algunos detalles fueron olvidados, pero los hechos siguen siendo los mismos.

La batalla contra los Strawhat pirates, o más bien la emboscada que los marines habían planeado, duró apenas cinco minutos, pero el suceso no se le atribuye a ninguno de los pertenecientes al trío monstruoso, al contrario, quien se encargó de hundir los barcos fue un corpulento hombre de cabellos azules, vestido tan solo con un bañador y una furia palpable. Sus compañeros se dedicaron simplemente a observar, junto a su capitán que se reía de forma maniaca.

Se decía que el hombre había pronunciado algo entre líneas mientras destruía todo a su paso con una velocidad alarmante, creo que dijo ''¡yo estaba tan cerca, maldita sea!'' pero no puedo dar crédito a dichas palabras.

* * *

**La canción es de Disney. Ariel y el príncipe Eric. Desconozco totalmente la letra y al buscarla encontré una traducción horrible por ahí a si que decidí arreglármelas por mi cuenta. (Sea bienvenida cualquier corrección.) XD **

**Estos son los #07 primeros drabbles, luego volveré con los #07 restantes, espero les haya gustado y no olviden visitar la historia original, el link se los he dejado arriba. Ya saben que al ser una traducción hay muchas cosas que se pierden, enredan y confunden respecto al idioma original.**

**Saludos y besos de caramelo moreno!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ni One Piece ni ésta historia me pertenecen. El primero es de obra y propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y el segundo de **ButterPie.**

Eh aquí el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s / 10201633 /1/ Frobin-Fortnight-Drabbles

* * *

**#08 Espontáneo (Pre-timeskip)**

Nico Robin era una persona analítica. Rara se vez se metía en algo sin antes haber pensado los posibles resultados de sus actos. Desde pequeña se impidió cometer cualquier tipo de errores estúpidos que pudieran costarle la vida. Siempre cautelosa, siempre planeando, está táctica es la que la ha mantenido con vida.

Bueno, ahora está con sus nakama, puede permitirse ciertas libertades.

Robin nunca tuvo la intención de agarrarle las pelotas a Franky, solo vio la oportunidad y la tomó. Aún así estaba contenta de que ello funcionara.

**#09 Día de fiestas (o días feriados).**

Franky siempre ha tenido dificultades para elegir su festividad favorita porque las fiestas siempre le han emocionado mucho, ya que puede personalizar su cuerpo y su ropa acordes a la ocasión. Pero cuando vio a Robin en su sexy traje de esposa de Santa Claus dirigiéndose hacia Papá Noel número uno (Chopper ) decidió que Navidad era sin lugar a dudas la mejor festividad.

**#10 Tiempo (post-timeskip)**

—Hora de ir a la cama—dijo Robin arrojando lejos una de las últimas invenciones en las que Franky se estaba devanando los sesos, el cyborg intentó protestar pero las bolsas que tenía bajo los ojos y la falta de una respuesta más (súpppperrrrr) entusiasta mostraron lo cansado que estaba. Robin lo llevó hacia la cama y lo arropó como a un niño pequeño dándole un beso en la frente, Franky nunca se había sentido más afortunado de tenerla.

A la noche siguiente, Franky encontró a Robin aún leyendo pese a faltar poco para que dieran las tres de la mañana; Sonrió para sí mismo porque era su turno de devolverle el favor.

—Hora de acostarse, Nico Robin—dijo intentando quitarle el libro de las manos.

Pero Robin le dirigió una mirada tan dura y fría como el hielo que estaba seguro de que había entrado Aoikiji a la habitación. Todo lo que Franky pudo hacer fue retroceder despacio y alejarse en dirección opuesta, recordándose así mismo no volver a hacer eso.

_Bueno, tal vez la próxima vez si…_

**#11 Papeles intercambiados (Universo alternativo).**

Franky, un chico de cabello azul que solo viste su bañador, camina a orillas de la playa en la isla Ohara, patea piedras y conchas a su paso tan enfadado como triste. Los chicos de la isla han vuelto a burlarse de él por su forma de vestir y su gran afinidad por los inventos. El hecho de que uno de sus robots se haya estrellado contra una casa no les da el derecho a ensañarse con él por cualquier cosa, a demás los robots son súper geniales.

Sorbió por la nariz limpiándose con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas, cuando se dio cuenta del pie de un gigante.

Unida a la pierna de un gigante. Unida al cuerpo de un gigante.

Con un grito sorprendido Franky se cayó mientras la cabeza del gigante se movía en su dirección.

-0-

—¿Cómo te llamas?—Le preguntó Tom a la pequeña de cabello negro que estaba sentada en unas piezas de chatarra, tenía un libro en las manos. Ella lo miró con cautela a lo que él se largó a reír—No es necesaria tanta desconfianza pequeña, solo me preguntaba lo que una niña como tú está haciendo aquí.

Ella señaló a Iceburg quien trabajaba unos metros más allá—él parece un adulto.

—Si, ¡lo parece! Él también es un carpintero.

Ella inclinó un poco la cabeza— ¿Construyen barcos? Ton asintió aún sonriendo-¿Me puedes enseñar a construir uno?—preguntó entonces, sus ojos brillando entusiasmados.

—¿Y porque habría de hacer eso?

—Porque quiero navegar por el mundo. Quiero encontrar algo—contestó con decisión.

Tom sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro riéndose— ¡entonces es mejor empezar diciéndome tu nombre muchacha!

-0-

—¡Saul!—gritó asustado al ver como su único amigo era convertido en hielo.

—No dejes de reír nunca Franky…Y algún día encontraras amigos que—

Corrió, corrió hacia la playa donde el almirante lo esperaba.

—¡Saul era un buen amigo mío!—dijo el hombre apoyándose en un árbol—él se sacrifico por ti, no hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión. Toma el barco y sigue tu camino, no llames mucho la atención y llegaras a la isla más cercana.

El almirante comenzó a alejarse—súbete luego al barco y deja de llorar.

—¡No estoy llorando hijo de puta!

-0-

Robin se puso de pie sobre los rieles del Puffing Tom, Yokizuna trataba de apartarla, lloraba mientras le gritaba a los del gobierno para que no se llevaran al hombre más importante para ella. No había suficiente con haber asesina a su madre por saber leer los Poneglyps, tenían que arrebatarle a Ton también.

Todo porque él también tenía conocimientos sobre ellos. Tom le había advertido que no le dijera a nadie que ella también sabía leerlos, y ahora…

—¡Devolverme a Tom-san!—gritó mientras el tren se acercaba cada vez más. El cohete que lanzó no tuvo ningún efecto en el tren, intentó detenerlo con sus manos pero sus pies estaban sumergidos en el agua y la sal de éste la debilitaba cada vez más.

Antes de que el tren pudiera pasar sobre ella, Robin se desmayó y hundió rápidamente. Yokizuna saltó a su encuentro.

-0-

Franky apoyó la cabeza en los asientos delante de él, había estado huyendo del gobierno durante 28 largos años, todo porque tenía los planos de Plutón, se había vuelto más fuerte y aún así no había sido capaz de proteger a sus compañeros. Aquellos amigos de los que Saul le había hablado.

Las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos mientras gritaba algo, Kaku se removió incomodo en su asiento-¿Quieres un pañuelo?—le preguntó, sintiéndose perturbado al ofrecerle algún tipo de comodidad a su prisionero.

—¡No estoy llorando!—gritó Franky comenzando a rasguear su guitarra.

-0-

—Tus amigos vinieron a salvarte—dijo Robin estaba de pie junto a Usopp y Sanji.

—Todo lo que hago es traer destrucción—rebatió Franky alejándose de ellos.

—Estas siendo estúpido—le contestó ella con franqueza interceptando a Blueno-¡No pierdas esto Flam!

Franky se sorprendió al ver brotar brazos por todas partes, uniéndose hasta formar un brazo gigantesco que empujó a Blueno lejos y que desgraciadamente se llevó a Robin con él. Franky vio como aquella mujer sacrificó su vida por salvarlo.

-0-

—Darle la espalda, sombrero de paja—contestó Robin con calma, Luffy agitaba su libro favorito desde la cubierta del Being of Darkness, ¿Qué pasa? Ella había construido la nave, tenía todo el derecho a darle un nombre.

Luffy estaba sosteniendo el viejo libro de Robin, él era inmune a sus poderes y no dejaba de tirar el libro hacia el lindo Reno a su lado cada que ella intentaba tomarlo.

—Ey, Luffy—dijo Franky-¿Puedo ayudarte? Esto se está poniendo difícil

—Iceburg dijo que debíamos tratar de usar la lógica con ella…

—Pues no está funcionando así que vamos a hacerlo a mi manera.

Franky apuntó a Robin con su mano derecha al tiempo que gritaba-¡Strong right!

Antes de que Robin pudiera saber de qué se trataba, la cadena se envolvió en torno a ella-¡Parece que la he atrapado!—comentó Franky riéndose mientras la arrastraba hacia abordo bajo las contantes amenazas de Nami y la Robin-Family para que dejara de maltatar a la mujer.

—¡Lo siento Nico Robin, pero somos piratas y si vemos un tesoro que queremos no lo dejamos ir!

Por desgracia, Franky estaba tan orgulloso de su hazaña que no se percató de los dos brazos que salían de sus muslos.

Lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse fue: ¡Dos Fleur!

**#12 Héroe.**

Era la forma más convencional de salvar a una damisela en apuros como en Ennys Lobby o en la jaula de Caesar, pero las maneras de salvar a Robin nunca se parecen a estas. Al parecer las flatulencias eran el único medio de escape de Franky.

**#13 La luz de las estrellas.**

Trabajar en un nuevo invento significaba quedarse a trabajar de noche, pero a Franky nunca le molestó éste hecho porque eso a su vez significaba que podía apreciar a Robin cuando ella solía quedarse en cubierta mirando las estrellas, las formaciones, los patrones que seguían y las miles de constelaciones.

Franky nunca se le unió porque así como ella amaba ver las estrellas, Franky amaba verla a ella bajo la luz de éstas.

**#14 Justo después de Thriller Bark, en una isla cualquiera.**

Nico Robin es una mujer serena. Rara vez muestra una expresión que no haya sido evaluada como aceptable tanto para el momento como para la audiencia. Ella sabe cómo no parecer inmutable o perturbada, Robin ha aprendido a ser feliz, es cierto, pero eso solo de la forma más leve y recatada posible.

A sí que se llevó una gran sorpresa al verse a sí misma alejada de las personas, con el ceño fruncido en la cubierta del Sunny cuando abajo se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta, ni siquiera Chopper se atrevió a acercarse a ella con aquella apariencia salvaje y aura mortal que la rodeaba y podía matar a cualquier persona en un radio de tres kilómetros a la redonda.

No era algo fácil de pasar por alto y todos intentaron mantener distancia.

Todo el mundo excepto su capitán, su invitado y _su_ cyborg.

Si, SU cyborg, SU carpintero, SU Franky, SU de suyo.

Robin apuñaló su pastel en reiteradas ocasiones.

Era su culpa. No podía negarlo.

Robin sabía que era su culpa (en cierto modo). O de Nami. Tal vez de Zoro. O tal vez todo el mundo tenía la culpa por haber dejado a Franky solo en la nave.

Ella tuvo que ir con Zoro a la ciudad, todo porque el espadachín era malo con las direcciones y Nami insistió en que debía acompañarlo por ser bondadosa y un miembro útil en medio de esa panda de tarados, que por eso tenía que ir. ¡Y ahora pasaba esto!

Al principio había sido algo así como…

—No—gritó Nami tajante—No te permitiré ir solo. Estaremos aquí un par de horas y no vamos a perder el tiempo buscándote.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! Si quiero ir a un bar iré y punto ¡maldita bruja!

Y luego se produjo la pelea entre Zoro, Nami y Sanji que pasaba por ahí y defendió a su navegante… Mientras Robin se reía mientras los veía.

Y luego ¡pum! Como todos tenían algo importante que hacer ella se ofreció a llevar a Zoro a un bar siempre y cuando él le cargara un par de libros a la vuelta. El viaje en si había sido bastante productivo, se pasaron gran parte de la tarde hablando y riendo de las estupideces que cometía su capitán y en la librería Robin encontró todo lo que andaba buscando e incluso se pilló con un antiguo libro de la historia de la isla.

Como es natural llegaron de noche al barco en el que se encontraban el francotirador, Luffy, Franky conversando animadamente con una mujer.

Una amazona de risos rojos que le sacaba una cabeza a Robin con un cuerpo fuerte y vigoroso, vestía unos pantaloncillos cortos que dejaban ver la parte delantera de su tanga y una blusa hawaiana.

Se llamaba Francine…y era carpintera.

—¡Zoro, Robin!—les gritó Luffy sonriendo-¡ella es como Franky!

Y los ojos de Robin se pusieron verdes al ver como Franky y aquella mujer conversaba animadamente sobre barcos y madera….

Chopper se escondió detrás de Zoro al ver como Robin seguía apuñalando su trozo de pastel, su rostro estaba imperturbable más sus acciones (y el continuo tink tink del tenedor contra el plato) decían todo lo contrario.

Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, había pasado todo el día junto a ella y aunque por lo general se mostraba tranquila sabía lo que le preocupaba. Le acarició la cabeza a Chopper y se dirigió a ella sentándose contra su espalda.

—Creo que ya has asesinado a ese pastel.

—No se a que te refieres Zoro-san.

Zoro le apuntó con la botella el plato donde solo quedaban las migajas de lo que alguna vez fue pastel de chocolate, Robin enrojeció y dejo el plato a un lado.

—¿Nos vamos a ir pronto?—le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

—Preguntale a Nami… Aunque creo que Luffy quería quedarse otra noche junto a Francine—De alguna inexplicable manera el plato al lado de Robin se rompió sin que ella lo hubiese tocado. Zoro estaba impresionado…Y un poco asustado.

—Francine…-repitió ella en un susurro cuasi venenoso, de pronto una mano fantasma tironeo de Nami atrayéndola hacia ellos.—el log-pose ya se cargó ¿Nos vamos a ir pronto?

—Eh…No—titubeo Nami (hasta el momento había estado evitando a la arqueóloga)—Luffy quiere quedarse otro poco, Francine se ofreció a reparar el barco junto a Franky.

—¡Francine!—repitió ella de nuevo, de pronto la botella en las manos de Zoro se rompió en miles de pedacitos, era una suerte que la hubiera vaciado hace un minuto atrás.

Nami miró a Robin con los ojos desorbitados, luego a Francine y Franky que bailaban junto a Luffy, Usopp y Chopper al son de la tonada de Brock (Sanji se deleitaba de la fisonomía de la mujer unos metros más allá) La navegante vio confirmadas sus sospechas junto a la leve inclinación de cabeza de Zoro.

—Robin… ¿Estas…celosa?

Robin le dirigió una mirada fulminante—Celosa ¿Yo? Claro que no.

—¿Estas segura de eso?—preguntó Zoro, Nami cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¡No estoy celosa! ¡No hay ninguna razón para que lo esté!

—A Franky parece gustarle Francine…

—Oh mira—aportó el espadachín—están haciendo la _súper _pose de Franky.

Robin apretó los puños con fuerza, estaba a punto de hablar cuando el cyborg los llamó para hacer el pirate docking 6 diciendo que Francine se había ofrecido a ser el brazo izquierdo apelando que ella no lo encontraba algo humillante.

Y con esas palabras los ojos de Robin se encendieron de furia y miles de brazos fantasmas aparecieron y comenzaron a arrojar platos y demás cosas por todas partes dejando a todos estupefactos.

Robin se refugió en el acuario.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Franky la encontrara, Robin había creído que sería Sanji o Nami quien fuera a hablar con ella pero al verlo a él la llenó una vergüenza y pena que le impidieron sostenerle la mirada.

—Nico Robin ¿Qué fue eso?—Robin se encogió en su lugar, Franky la obervó por sobre sus gafas-¿Estas …celosa de Francine?

—No estoy celosa de una carpintera chillona como ella.

Las cejas de Franky se arquearon-¿Chillona?

—Si chillona, es demasiado ruidosa y patosa—contestó moviendo su pie con insistencia mientras enumeraba la larga lista de rasgos de Francine—Y puede tocar el ukulele, cantar a gritos, le gustan los barcos y hace poses de acoplamiento que…-¿De qué te estás riendo?

Le preguntó ella mientras Franky la acercaba en un inesperado abrazo—De verdad estas celosa Nico Robin…No me lo puedo creer.

—¡No estoy celosa!—murmuró sonrojándose

—No tienes que estar celosa porque… _(¡Que no estoy celosa, maldita sea!)_ Eres la única SÚPER mujer para mí.

Robin sonrió ligeramente contra el pecho de un sonriente Franky

Esa misma noche los strawhats hicieron el docking docking 6 por primera (y última vez) con las alas echas de muchos brazos fantasma.

* * *

**Kiaaaa La verdad he de confesaros que (las cosas muy romanticonas no me gustan) si a la autora o alguien lee el original y encuentra en mi traducción que se omitieron cosas y se incorporaron otras, diré en mi defensa que modifiqué algunas partes para darles sentido. **

**Ahora si. Espero que les haya gustado, esta es mi primer traducción así que si pillan errores no olviden decírmelo. y no olviden visitar el original (el link está arriba)**

**Besos y abrazos de perezoso! **


End file.
